Dungeon of the Heart
by Shie-L.Cat meow
Summary: All Avianna ever knew was to kill. After a failed attempt at assassinating the king of Sindria she is given a chance at freedom. Will she stay and right the wrongs of her past or will she do as her clan wants and kill the one man who vowed to save her? And what's with how her heart beats faster when Sharrkan is near?


Night had settled over the country of Sindira. The king lay passed out on his bed silently releasing a snore every so often. Dark green eyes stared at him from the shadows as his legs kicked off the blankets to reveal a naked muscular body. A young girl stepped into the light, her silver hair shone in the light from the full moon. Slowly, with light steps she made her way over to the bed where he lay unaware of her presence. She looked around the lavish room and scowled. She hated royalty which is why she loved her job so much. There were so many people who wanted the rich to die or suffer in turn for making them suffer. Licking her lips she pulled out the hidden dagger she had stashed in her black cape and held it above his heart. Before she could strike and finish her job, his eyes shot open and his hand wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes widened in shock as fear flashed in her eyes. The king sat up, not even caring about his indecency. He took the blade from her hand causing her to yank her arm away from his grip and jump away.

"Care to tell me who sent you to kill me, Beautiful." He smiled while she stood crouched on the floor in front of the window. She said nothing and settled for just glaring at him. Before he could say anything she leaped on to the window sill and jumped down to the ground below. The king grabbed his robes and while putting them on he made his way the door of his room.

"Guards summon Masrur and Jafar. As well as Sharrkan." He ordered the two armed men who stood in the hall guarding his room. They saluted and rushed to carry out his orders. Once the two were out of sight he made his way through the castle. His thoughts went to the girl who was just in his room. She had the most beautiful silver hair and glowing dark emerald eyes that had this interesting gold tint to them. Her skin was a soft tan color and from what he could see of her clothes she was showing a lot of skin. Her shirt consisted of a black corset top half top, it just barely cover her chest. Her cleavage poked out from the confines of her top. Covering her legs were skin tight shredded pants held up by a belt that had leather loops hanging from the sides to hold weapons. Her feet were bare of any shoe like clothing. Over her shoulders sat a black cape the he was sure hide more of her weapons. He also noticed she had a tattoo covering her right side, though why she had it was something he would love to find out.

He opened the door to his office to find the three men he had summoned standing before his desk. Jafar looked thoroughly annoyed at having been woken up at this hour. Whereas Masrur was as stoic as ever. Sharrkan gazed at the wall with a bored expression.

"Lord Sinbad, is there a reason who have called the two of us here?" Jafar said as he sat down in his chair. The three looked at him, waiting for his reason. Sinbad smiled brightly before he answered.

"I had an assassin enter my room tonight." He said cheerfully. Jafar almost had a heart attack at the word assassin while Sharrkan just stared wide eyed at him. The tall red head was they only one who wasn't giving him a reaction though he was sure Masrur was angered. Sinbad sighed knowing he worded that wrong. "She was beautiful, but unfortunately she got away." He gazed down at his desk in sadness. Jafar quickly stormed out of the rooming, thoroughly his office doors wide open.

"Guards, the king was almost assassinated. Find the woman who threatened him and bring her in at once!" he roared before Sinbad could stop him. Thus the search commenced, awakening the castle and those who lived there. Sinbad watched everyone run around frantically.

"You know you guys never stopped to think that maybe she's already gone." He stated to his eight generals who all stood around him.

"No, if she came to kill you she wouldn't leave until her job was done." Jafar said. Sinbad looked at his second in command. He remembered that Jafar use to be an assassin so he would know about her the most. He continued watching the generals' work on trying to find her.

Guards walked the moonlit streets keeping an eye out for the one who tried to kill the king. Dark green eyes watched them closely as they disappeared around a corner. The girl walked out of the shadows and let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding. This just wasn't her day. First she couldn't kill her target and now she's got guards looking for her all over the city. She ran a hand through her hair and pulled her hood over her head. Sighing she begun to walk away only to freeze and dodge the weapon aimed for her head. She couldn't save her hood from getting hit.

"I found you." A voice said from above her. "You're good at covering your tracks. Too bad I use to be the same as you." Jafar jumped down from the roof, blocking her escape. Jafar got closer and froze his eyes widening in astonishment. He recognized her from growing up as an assassin. "Aviana? Is that you?" she froze at her name coming from his mouth. No one knew her name other than her sworn brother. She let out the faintest of gasps finally realizing who he was.

"Jafar?" her voice came out soft, almost as if she were unsure if he was really or not. She watched him nod while she stood from the ground where she had landed. "You're alive?" He could see the tears begin to gather in her eyes.

"Yes, dear sister I'm alive." He smiled, walking over to her. Jafar gently placed his hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away before they fell. "Please, no tears."

"But, how? They told me you were dead. How are you standing before me?" She asked, feeling his face just to be sure it wasn't a dream.

"Aviana, stop." He laughed, taking her hands in his. "I'm really alive. They only told you that because I chose freedom over killing. I have a new master." Aviana blinked. Now that was news. Jafar has a new master and his master lives here.

"Who is the new master of my dear brother?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Sinbad, the king of Sindria." Aviana stepped back. His master is the man I was sent to kill! Jafar saw different emotions flash across her face. Fear, sadness, and the last pure anger. Aviana growled and glared at the sky.

"How dare they send me to kill your master." She hissed, her hands clenching into fists. Jafar sighed giving her a sad smile before pulling her in for a hug.

"Most likely because they want him dead for freeing me." He said "Come. Aviana I want you to meet him."

"No. If I don't kill him they'll kill me for failing. Jafar you know the rules." She said, pure fear laced within her dark green eyes. Yes, he knew the rules. They were ingrained in his mind since he first began training. However he owed Sinbad his life so he couldn't allow her to kill him.

"You don't have to kill him, you know." He said, lifting her face so she was looking at him. "We can protect you from the organization." Aviana shook her head. She couldn't fathom ever betraying them because she was reunited with her brother.

"I can't do that. Jafar you know I can't" She said, sadly. H took noticed of the fact she was tenser than ever and that she wouldn't meet his eyes. Jafar didn't want to have to lock her away for trying to kill the king.

"I swear to you that nothing will happen. You're safe here with me." He really wanted her to stay with him. With having to leave her behind when he left with Sinbad had broken his heart. She was one of the closest people he had known, though she was just starting out. The two of them bonded over not having any family. He took her in as his little sister so that Aviana would never be alone again. She was his family and he wanted her here with him.

"I'm sure Sinbad will forgive and allow you to stay here." He smiled, hoping it would win her over. Aviana frowned, she didn't like the sound of working for a man like him. At the thought she puffed out her cheeks in a pout. Jafar laughed at the cuteness of her reaction.

"I'd rather not work under him thank you. He's disgraceful for a king." She huffed causing Jafar to blink then face palm after thinking about what possible things he could have done to get this reaction out of her.

"Let me guess he was naked when you tried to kill him." He said finishing his stence with a groan. Aviana nodded and grimaced agreeing with him.

"I swear he made me go blind because of that." Her grossed out expression made him chuckle.

"Yeah, it happens. Come on I'll walk back to the castle with you so we can introduce you." She looked at him. Seeing the man she almost killed after she bolted for getting caught made her weak in the knees. If it meant staying with her brother whom she trusted to have her back no matter what, then she'd tolerate his master. With a sigh she looked him in the eye with a newfound determination.

"Alright, but only because you asked me." She gave in with a small smile. "I want to stay with you. I lost you once brother, I'm not going to lose you again." She sent him a mischievous smirk. Jafar shook his head and began leading the way back to the castle. The two walked side by side and spoke of what all she did while they were apart. Once in front of the gate though her confidence all but vanished. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared up at the massive metal work. Jafar took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, sending her a smile to go with it.

"Don't worry. I'm right here and I'll continue to be by your side." He reassured her as the gates opened. She nodded still not entirely sure this was a good idea. Jafar kept her moving even though he knew she was scared. This wasn't something they, as assassins, were known for. He gazed at her from the corner of his eyes to make sure she wasn't going to run. Pushing open the doors to Sinbad's office the two stepped in. Sinbad was sitting at his desk while the other generals argued about how to find her. Masrur stood to his right, he was the one who caught sight of them first. His reaction to their entrance was a curt nod before he went back to standing still.

"Lord Sinbad, I've returned." Jafar spoke up catching everyone's attention. Sinbad looked at him before his gaze was drawn to the woman standing behind him. He smiled brightly at her and stood, his chair scraped across the floor at the sudden movement.

"Jafar you found her!" he said happily while walking over to them. The others turned to look as well. Aviana flinched at the glares on their faces, pure raw hatred. She really shouldn't have followed him here.

"Yes, I found her. Though before you guys go soldier on her hear me out." He said sending his comrades a glare of his own. The group relaxed, well enough for her to know she wasn't in any immediate danger. Aviana gripped Jafar's shirt in her hands, making sure he wasn't going to leave her side.

"This is Aviana." He said, pushing her out in front of him. She waved at them shyly and gave out a quiet squeak at the harsh stares she received. "She's my little sister back when I was still an assassin." Sinbad looked between the tower of them and a big smile appeared.

"That doesn't change the fact she tried to kill Sinbad." Sharrkan hissed unsheathing his sword and point it at her. Aviana growled and sent him a dark look while pulling out a couple daggers. The two of them had a stare off while the rest of them watched on in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize following orders was a crime." She huffed.

"It is when you try to kill a king. I find it hilarious that one of the assassins from the largest clan in all of the seven seas, failed at killing someone." Sharrkan smirked and gave her a cocky look. Aviana snorted and raised a brow at him.

"At least I'm not a wannabe swordsmen who's so madly in love with his king that he can't see he's too boring looking." She countered, crossing her arms.

"Agh! She's just like Yamraiha!" He groaned, running his hands through his silver locks. Sinbad and the others laughed at him. Jafar patted her head gently as she gave him a shy smile in return.

"She's my little sister Sharrkan and I'm not about to abandon her like I did before." He said. "Since she failed in her mission the clan is going to have her killed."

"Like they tried with you Jafar?" Sinbad asked, his smile still on his face only he had this serious aura around him. "She will be well protected here. I promise you that. A friend of yours is a friend of ours."

"With all due respect Lord Sinbad, She tried to kill you." Sharrkan pointed out.

"So did I when we first met." Jafar argued with a frown. Sharrkan looked at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's different!" he hissed, glaring at Aviana.

"I don't really see how this is any different from my brother." Aviana raised a brow at him. Sinbad looked between the two as they argued over if she was staying or not. It seems the two just couldn't get along.

"Look she's staying and that's final Sharrkan. I don't want to lose my sister again." Jafar added in while standing in-between them. The king sighed as Sharrkan gave up on getting her sent away.

"Well, since that's settled. Masrur can you show her where she'll be staying. I'd also like you to be her guard with Sharrkan." Masrur nodded as Sharrkan's jaw dropped.

"I'm not guarding her!"

"Sharrkan. That was an order from your king." A beautiful voice said from behind them.

"Yamraiha, thank you for coming." Sinbad waved to the blue haired woman who walked in. Aviana watched as Sharrkan glared at her as he began arguing with the new member. Yamraiha rolled her eyes at him and walked over to her.

"I'm glad someone finally showed up who has the same view of you as me you phony swordsmen." She huff, putting her hands on Aviana's shoulders. "Besides, King Sinbad wants you to guard her with Masrur. You can't turn down an order from the king now can you?" Sharrkan looked away with a growl.

"Fine I'll guard her as well." He finally agreed after a second of silence. Masrur and Sharrkan escorted Aviana out of the room leaving the others behind to talk.

"Okay so how bad is this going to be if they find out she failed?" Sinbad asked Jafar once the three were gone. Jafar frowned unsure of what was going to become of her. He shook his head as his answer. Sinbad sighed and looked at them.

"We'll just have to keep our guards up and be ready for when they do plan to attack." He said, dismissing the others to sleep. Nodding, they all left the office to return to their rooms. Sinbad gazed out the window at the night sky. He was sure this was going to end badly for them all if they didn't keep her safe.

Masrur opened one of the many doors within the castle. Aviana followed him as he stepped in the room. She looked around and was in awe at the lay out. The bed was on her right up against the wall. It had cloth hanging from the metal railings. Her hand ran over the silk bedding while Masrur and Sharrkan stood near the door watching her. The bed was soft, not like she was use to at home. A soft smile appeared on her face as she gazed around the room. Sharrkan almost gasped at the sight of her smile. She looked almost beautiful like that. No, she's just some assassin Sinbad wants me to watch. I can't get caught up in emotions while I'm on the job.

"It's such a lovely room." She said looking at them. Masrur nodded while Sharrkan rolled his eyes.

"One of us will be staying in her to keep watch while you sleep and the other with guard the door." Sharrkan stated as he walked back out the door. Aviana tilted her head figuring he was the one watching the door until Masrur proved her wrong by picking the swordsmen up and placing him back down within the room before he walked out and closed the door.

"Looks like you'll be keeping watch in here." She snorted causing Sharrkan to huff and walk to the window. He got comfortable on the sill as Aviana dress in something to sleep in. She watched as he opened the window and let his leg hang off the side while he stared at the night sky. Shrugging her shoulders, she laid down to finally get some sleep. Sharrkan turned his gaze to the sleeping girl and frowned. She doesn't even look like Jafar so how are they siblings? The only thing she has in common with him is the silver hair. Though I have to say she is really beautiful. Still it doesn't change the fact that she tried to harm the king. I don't care if they were orders or not she shouldn't be here


End file.
